Vánoční přání Draca Malfoye
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Harry dostal překvapivý úkol... řekněme, že všechny nakazila Vánoční atmosféra. ;  Nemravná konverzace, ale mírný slash. Oneshot.


**Draco Malfoy's Christmas Wish**

**Napsala: Rhysenn**

**Přeložila: Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Rhysenn**, která dala **Rapidez **svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

**. . .**

**Oneshot** v originálním znění naleznete na adrese: **rhysenn . morethanart . org/harrypotter/christmas . htm**. Pokud jsou autorčiny stránky stále nedostupné, můžete zkusit odkaz **fanfiction . net/s/136352/1/Draco_Malfoys_Christmas_Wish**.

**Drarry**

**Rating: K+

* * *

**

**. . .**

**Vánoční přání Draca Malfoye**

**. . .**

Draco za sebou cítil Harryho přítomnost. Věděl, že se za ním plíží, že ho celý den ‚nenápadně' sleduje. Draca to nevyslovitelně vytáčelo. Záměrně sešel dolů prázdným koridorem. Harry ho opravdu po chvilce následoval; snažil se splynout s neexistujícím davem a tvářit se nenápadně.

Draco už to nemohl déle vydržet, proto se otočil a udělal několik rázných kroků nazpět. Ocitl se tváří v tvář překvapenému Harrymu.

„Odmítám trpět stalking mé osoby, Pottere. Notabene tebou!"

„Já tě _nesleduju_!" Harry zněl rozčileně. „A můžu tě ujistit, že ten odpor je vzájemný."

„Tak _odejdi_. Připadám si, jako by mě polapili v béčkovém hororovém filmu."

„Zmiznu hned, jak mi řekneš jedinou věc, která tě udělá šťastným – pak konečně budu mít splněný svůj dobrý Vánoční skutek!"

Ticho. Dracovou tváří se mihla viditelná zlomyslnost, jak se široce ušklíbl.

„Páni, tak _ty_ jsi můj anděl strážný?" pronesl uštěpačně. „Bože, tohle je směšné. Udivuje mě, že jsi přežil takový šok, když jsi poprvé rozevřel ten kousek papíru."

„Drž klapačku, Malfoy," odvětil Harry napjatě. „Tohle je taková pitomost. Za to, že jsem dostal zrovna_ tebe_, můžu vděčit svýmu svinskýmu ‚štěstí'."

„I tebe jednou musela dohonit špatná karma, Pottere," protáhl Draco samolibě.

Harry ze sebe dostal podivný přiškrcený zvuk. „Prostě mi řekni, co chceš k Vánocům, ať už to můžu uzavřít."

„Ty jsi mi ale nějaký špatně naložený Santa. Copak? Neplatí tě dostatečně?"

„Tohle bych v životě nedělal – a už vůbec ne pro _tebe_ – ani kdyby mě za to platili."

„Tak co tady potom chceš?"

„Kterou část z ‚losovalo se' a ‚mám neuvěřitelnou smůlu' nemůžeš přesně pochopit?"

Draco se smál, až to Harryho přivádělo k šílenství. „Tak tohle je vskutku velice zajímavé, Pottere. Uděláme si v tom jasno. Já ti řeknu, co mě učiní šťastným – a ty to pro mě uděláš. Je to tak?"

Chvíle váhání. „No, jsou _jisté_ limity v tom, co po mě můžeš žádat, Malfoy."

Draco vypadal potěšeně. „Tohle je ještě zábavnější, než komandování domácích skřítků."

„Tobě přijde _tohle_ zábavné?"

„Ne tak zábavné, jako tvůj výraz právě teď. To takhle chodíš po škole už od snídaně?"

„Víceméně. Kvůli tomuhle jsem ze snídaně nesnědl ani sousto, tak můžeme _prosím_-?"

„Páni Pottere, ty mě _prosíš_!"

Zděšení. „Ach Bože, neprosím. Ne!"

„Ještě nikdy předtím jsi mi ‚prosím' neřekl."

„Ani si na to nezvykej. Ale rád bych byl dnes schopen něco sníst, takže můžeme to konečně vyřešit?"

„Jsi nějak strašně dychtivý mě potěšit, Pottere."

Pauza. „Tohle vyznělo příšerně, Malfoy."

„Vím. Hele, ty jsi tady, právě teď, ochoten vyplnit mé nejdivočejší sny a fantasie..."

„Malfoy! Brumbál řekl ‚udělejte tu osobu šťastnou' a ne ‚buďte jejím sexuálním otrokem.' Možná jsi ho nepochopil."

„A co takhle učinit tu osobu šťastnou tím, že budete její sexuální otrok? Páni, už vidím ty titulky ‚Harry Potter, chlapec, který-'"

„_Malfoy!_"

Výbuch smíchu. Harry vypadal nesmírně utrápeně.

„Jsi perverzní, víš to?"

„Neoznačoval bych mě tak být tebou, uvážíš-li, že mě musíš nějakým způsobem potěšit – ať už tak, či onak."

Zlost. „Můžeš to přestat říkat tímhle způsobem?"

„Dobře, dobře. Já budu teda ten hodný a dám ti na výběr. Buď skočíš z útesu, nebo si můžeš kleknout na kolena a vy-"

„MALFOY!"

„Uklidni se, chystal jsem se říct ‚a vyleštit mi boty', ale jsem otevřený čemukoliv," zazubil se Draco.

„No, žádná z možností mi nepřipadá proveditelná," povzdechl si Harry.

„Dobrá, nech mě zkorigovat tvoje možnosti. Buď můžeš dát Snapeovi facku před celou třídou během hodiny lektvarů... anebo proběhnout Velkou síní úplně nahý a křičet ‚Draco Malfoy je nejlepší'."

„Víš, není zrovna jednoduché tě potěšit. Nešlo by vybrat něco s vyšším procentem oblečení?"

„No, já_ jsem _zvrhlík, sám jsi mi to před chvílí řekl."

Povzdech. „Nemůžu ti prostě jenom dát balíček cukrovinek z Medového Ráje?"

„To se nepočítá – očekává se, že budeš osobně zahrnutý v tom konání dobra, no ne? Leda že bys měl ty cukrovinky na-"

„Oukej, oukej, tohle si škrtni rovnou," vyhrkl Harry.

Draco se zlomyslně usmíval. „Nejlépe vypadáš, když máš na tváři právě tenhle dotčený a odmítavý výraz, už ti to někdy někdo řekl?"

Harry jen zavrčel.

Draco podupával nohou po podlaze; očividně se královsky bavil.

„Mám další nápad – proč by sis nevzal šponovky a nešel obveselit Craba? Je fetiš na muže v punčochách – Robin Hood ho fakt dostává..."

„Ééé – fůj! Tohle je něco, co jsem se nikdy v životě neměl dozvědět. Žilo by se mi bez toho lépe."

„Anebo – proč si nesundáš-"

Harry měl dost.

„Víš co Malfoy? Tvůj čas vypršel. Už nemáš na výběr."

Další věc, kterou si Draco uvědomil, bylo to, že ho Harry chytil za ramena a trhl s ním vpřed. Jejich rty setkaly se s překvapeným ‚umff'. Draco zmateně zamrkal; nemohl vidět nic, protože se díval skrz Haryho brýle, vzdálené necelý palec od jeho očí.

Harry ho odhodlaně políbil a Draco si právě zvykal na ten báječný pocit Harryho rtů na jeho vlastních, když se Harry odtáhl zpátky.

Draco byl na chvíli naprosto oněmělý. Jen na chvíli, než chytil dech.

„Teda Pottere, nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že máš tohle v sobě."

Hluboký dech. „Tak doufám, že jsi spokojený, Malfoy, protože tohle bylo všechno, co se chystám udělat."

„Ach, bez starostí, Pottere, tohle je beztak víc, než jsem se odvažoval čekat."

Ruměnec. „Vážně?"

„Ano. Ve skutečnosti jsem přemýšlel nad tím, ti to navrhnout, ale myslel jsem, že by jsi s křikem uprchl k Brumbálovi a ječel něco o sexuálním harašení. Špatně jsem tě odhadl."

Opovržlivý zvuk. „Ty mě vůbec neznáš, Malfoy."

„Pravda." Pokrčení ramen. „Ale stejně tě znám lépe, než většina lidí."

„Jo, to jo. Měl by ses cítit poctěný," protočil Harry oči. „No dobře, svou práci už jsem splnil – konečně mizím."

Nonšalantně: „Uvidíme se někdy později – okamžik... tady."

Draco hodil cosi směrem k Harrymu. Harry to hbitě chytil s přesností chytače. Zmuchlaný kus papíru. Když jej uhladil a rozevřel, jediné, co na něm stálo napsáno bylo ‚Harry Potter'.

Harry na to nechápavě zíral. Chvíli trvalo, než porozuměl. Pozvedl oči a nedůvěřivě zíral na Draca, který mu věnoval tolik vzácný – opravdový – úsměv.

„Šťastné a veselé, Pottere."

**. . . konec . . .**


End file.
